I Got You This Time
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: ONESHOT  Mello is sick of Near always being better than him, so he is going to prove that he is better, even if it resorts to this. NearXMello Warning: Yaoi, OOCness.


Authors Comments:

Okay, This is my first Death Note fiction, and I wrote this when I was half-asleep.  
So if it sucks, don't sue me.  
Summary:

Mello is sick of Near always being better than him, so he is going to prove that he is better, even if it resorts to this.

-----  
I Got You This Time  
-----

Mello was pacing in the main room of his latest hideout in Japan, complaining to his partner in crime, Matt. The blonde had an angry yet disgustedtone in his voice. He turned to his red-haired partner, who was playing a hand-held videogame. He took a bite out of the chocolate bar in his hand before asking angrily, "Are you even listening to me, Matt?"

The red-haired boy nodded, then quoted him perfectly; "I can't believe Near has found Kira, there is no way that he could have found him before me!... Blah blah blah. Mello, I've heard this all yesterday... If you want to prove you're better than him at something, find something, practice, and beat him."

The idea hit Mello like a ton of bricks, why had he not realized it before? "I got it! Matt, get ahold of him... Tell him to meet us here in four days time. I have the greatest idea ever." With that, the blonde ran upstairs.

Matt raised an eyebrow at the man, then shrugged it off. "You're the boss, Mello." He picked up his cellphone, calling the number of L's headquarters.

-----

A long buzzer told Near that someone was on the line directly for him. He dropped his robotwhere he was playing with it, and crawled over to the small microphone, which covers his voice quite cleverly. "This is L."

Matts voice rang through the speakers of the computer. "Near, it's me again."

Near chuckled lightly. "Matt, does Mello want another Shougi rematch?"

"Not exactly."

Near raised an eyebrow, bringing a hand up to play with his curly white hair. "What is it then, Matt?"

Near heard Matt take a deep breath, then explain. "Okay, Mello wants you to come to ourhideout in four days time. For... A friendly meeting."

"A friendly meeting? He isn't going to kill me, is he?" Near asked, knowing Mello wouldn't kill his greatest rival, and his best friend. He wanted to hear it out of Matts mouth.

"No. He wouldn't kill you."

"Alright. Matt, I will see you in four days time." Near clicked the small microphone off, walking back to his robots. "A friendly meeting... It's what he said last time, and he tried to kick my head off..." He picked up the robot he had laid down, begining to play. "I wonder what he has planned this time."

-----

Mello was in his room, making notes for how he would make the visit with Near perfect. It was only two days away now, and Mello hadn't even told Matt his plan. Matt was his most trusted friend, but, he couldn't have Matt judge him either.

He sighed, looking at his notes. "Okay, so... When he comes in... No, no.. I should do that instead... No!" He crumpled up the peice of paper, throwing it into the already overflowing wastebasket. "I'm a genius, this shouldn't be so damned hard!"

There was a knock on the door, making Mello jump. Matt walked in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "Mello, come downstairs. You've been in thisroom for two days straight... You seriously need to eat something, and take a shower."

Mello shook his head, taking one of the cups of hot chocolate. "Matt, I think I just realized something..."

Matt raised an eyebrow, looking down at his blonde boss. "What is it, Mello?"

"I have been fighting with Near my whole live, over who was better. He beat me at everything, except one thing, which I know he has never done... I know how to beat him, Matt!"

"How?" Came a simple question.

"You'll see when I finish this... But first, I have to shower... I stink."

-----

It was the day of the meeting, and Mello was refreshed as ever, smirking on the couch, munching happily on his chocolate bar. Of course, two days ago Mello had an amazing realization. He loved Near, and he had the perfect way to beat him, and prove it to him. He heard a buzzing, telling him the Secutiry cameras showed that someone was walking into the place. Mello turned on the TV, and it showed Near walking towards the door. Mello smirked, turning off the TV.

He stood up, walking over to the door. "Matt is shopping for more of his gizmos, and Near is here... Plan is now in action..." He swung open the door, smiling at his white-haired rival. The boy was wearing a complete white outfit, giving him a glowing radience in the lighting of the room. "Near, welcome back."

Near nodded to him, a smile growing on his face. "It's been awhile, Mello."

Mello closed the door behind him, then offered him a spot on the couch. Near simply stood beside it, leaning against the wall. His hand flew up to his hair, twisting it between his fingers. "What kind of challenge have you called me here for today?"

Mello smirked, putting his hands on either side of Nears head, just above his shoulders. "To prove I'm better than you at something."

"Mello, you know you don't have too... And..." Near looked at the positions of the two of them. He turned a pright shade of pink. "M-Mello, What kind of challenge is this?"

"Near, tell me something." Mello paused, looking at the boy in amusement before continuing. "What is Light Yagami's last name, bakwards?"

Near raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. "Imagay."

Mello leaned in, kissing Nears neck lightly then whispered in his ear; "Perfect."

At the contact of Mellos lips against his neck sent shivers down his spine. Mello was right about this one, he was a better kisser.

At Wammys House, Mello had a girlfriend named Alexa, and they were always seen kissing in the corridors. Mello had plenty of practice.

Near wouldn't give up, because even though he would never admit it, he loved this attention Mello was giving him. He quickly leaned forward, giving Mello a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck to the bottom of his ear. Near heard a small grunt of surprise coming from the blonde, making him smirk between kisses.

Mello quickly came up with a rebuttle, grabbing Nears shoulders, throwing him lightly onto the couch beside him, jumping ontop of the boy, looking down at him with an amused yet loving stare. He gave him a few butterfly-kisses along the neckline, and between kisses, he managed to spill out the four words; "I love you, Near."

The words seemed to drift into nothingness. Near, who was already pink in the face, turned an even brighter shade. He had always thought that he had loved him, and this act today proved it. But hearing the words come out of his mouth seemed to make time stop.

Near was not surprised that his first kiss would soon belong to Mello, but he also knew he would not regret it. Even though he had always been better than most things than Mello, Near had always looked up to him. He had always loved playing games with him... Even if Mello didn't see it as a game. This time, Mello won the game.

Mello raised his head, not giving the boy a chance to answer him, he quickly swooped down to meet Nears lips, as soon as he connected, he felt Near tilt his head, deepening the kiss. Mello closed his eyes, now completely sure Near wouldn't give up until he know he has lost.

Mello parted his lips slightly, running his tongue along Nears bottom lip. Mello mentaly patted himself on the back, knowing Near wouldn't respond to this kind of request. But to his great surprise, Nears lips parted just enough for Mellos tongue to slip in. Mello obliged to this notion before Near could change his mind, taking in all that he could of the younger boy.

There was a knock heard at the door, and Mello jumped off of Near so quickly he fell onto the floor. Both of the boys wiped their mouthes quickly, looking at the door. "Who the hell is it?"

"Who else knows where you live, Mello?" Rang Matts voice. He opened the door, then smiled as he saw Near. "Hey kid, what did Mello have planned for you two today? He never told me."

Near turned a bright shade of red, looking much darker against his white outfit, then hid his face in his hands.

Mello, who was watching this from the floor, smirked. "I think I just beat him..."

Matt, looked in amazement at the blonde sitting on the floor, then to the young boy hiding his fac on the couch. "What did you do?"

Near shook his head quickly, glaring at the red-head lightly. "Nothing of your concern-"

"We had a kissing contest." Mello said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Thats all. I'm sorry the ending was so... Blah... But... It's 3:16 in the morning, give me a break... XD

Review if you want, tell me how I did.

By The Way... The Yagami/Imagay thing... It was my Friends-Friends idea... I didn't notice it first.

Toodles!


End file.
